Beauty and the Beast (Legacy)
"The promise we made with "Beauty and the Beast" will be kept, once death is no longer tragedy for us." - Angela Beauty and the Beast (F-02-44-T) is a quadruped Abnormality covered in brown fur. It has two downward-curled horns with round, magenta flowers sprouting from them; An uncountable amount of green eyes, two black hind legs similar to a cricket, and two forelegs with four-toed, red-tipped feet. It also has a black underbelly, stumped tail, two red curved lines on its side (possibly a scar or set of gills) and a set of mandibles. Its right foreleg is partially black with flecks of color. The creature itself is not the abnormality, as that is actually the curse that causes the beast to be formed. Ability Beauty and the Beast's special ability is "Full Bloom", which activates if violence work is performed twice in a row. When violence work is performed successfully, Beauty and the Beast will produce an amount of energy and change its stance. If violence work is performed again in a row by an employee, at the end of the work, Beauty and the Beast will die, and thorn-covered vines covered with flowers will sprout from the ceiling. Simultaneously, hundreds of eyes will emerge from aforementioned employees mouth, accompanied by horns sprouting from their eyes. A big blank eye will appear over the room, blocking the visual, and multiple small green irises will appear inside the eye, overwhelming it until there is no sclera left to fill. After a moment, the eye will disappear, the employee will be announced dead, and a new Beauty and the Beast creature is created from the employee, effectively continuing the cycle. Its mood will max out at the end. Origin Beauty and the Beast's story starts with the creature being a count who is reserved only to live in its castle and never leave. Still, it could hire people to work in the castle. Beauty, a poor woman with green eyes, was hired to work in the castle for high wage. She did this because of the rumor that anyone who enters the castle is never heard from again, thus nobody else would accept. As days passed, despite the creature being gentle and giving her money at the end of each night, Beauty wanted the entire fortune and the castle for herself. She decided to enter the count's room one day, and stabbed the creature with a knife. But this action caused Beauty to become the monster, with the fortune and castle for herself. It's possible that other people, also driven by their own greed, met the same fate before or after the incident in the story. Where Beauty and the Beast was found and how it arrived in Lobotomy Corporation is still unknown, but if the story isn't fictional, it can be assumed that the creature never left the castle. It is likely that it would have been found in the same castle where the story took place. Caretaking Beauty and the Beast responds best to cleanliness and violence. It likes amusements work, and hates nutrition and consensus. Since Beauty and the Beast's ability activates from repeated violence, it's recommended that players perform cleanliness work in-between beatings, or to not perform violence at all. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces a moderate amount of energy when it feels happy or neutral, and drains a moderate amount of energy when distressed. Beauty and the Beast's mood gauge is divided into 2 sections, distressed and neutral. Under the 70%, it will feel distressed and above it, will be neutral. It only enters in a happy status when its mood reach the maximum. * "When Beauty and the Beast was exposed to violence, its mood status dramatically gotten better, and Beauty and the Beast produced energy." * "Violence is proved to boost Beauty and the Beast's energy production efficiency while worsening health status." * "Beauty and the Beast's health status improved when it was exposed to other types of work instead of violence." * "Beauty and the Beast fell to the ground when it was exposed to violence in a row." * "A strange phenomenon occurred to an employee who worked on Beauty and the Beast when it was disappeared. A moment later, a new Beauty and the Beast has appeared." Strategy Beauty and the Beast is an easy Abnormality that doesn't provide much difficulty for the management, since its ability only triggers by doing Violence work twice in a row and can be observed when its about to trigger its ability after the first Violence work. Beauty and the Beast can increase its mood by doing Cleanliness, Violence and Amusement. Although it doesn't even have a 'happy' mood, it can increase its energy production by performing Violence work and also by entering in 'Mood Rating at its Best.' It deals moderate Compound Damage when work fails, and low level agents tend to get killed when this happens without Observation Levels. Its ability, Full Bloom, only can occur by the mistake of the player or being unaware of it, by sending agents to perform Violence work twice in a row. When ending the second work, Beauty and the Beast will die and the employee who performed it will suffer the curse, becoming the new Abnormality. It will Max out its mood for a while but is not worthy to lose one agent for triggering that, becoming worse when the agents are of a higher level. The best way to produce a great amount of energy with it is by performing Violence and then any other work which will increase its mood, and repeat. Since the Abnormality doesn't breach, there's nothing else to worry about when entering in a bad mood, except for energy being drained. Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries *"Beauty was a woman with beautiful green eyes. Also, she was very poor. One day, she had a job. High wage for those who work at the count's house." *"There was a rumor about count that he is a monster and anyone who entered his castle is never heard from again." *"This dreadful monster must have eaten all those people,' she thought, and carried a sharp knife in her pocket." *"The woman worked in the count's house. Though she could not see the monster himself. When the night comes with pitch-black darkness, the monster talked to her. Contrast to her belief, his voice was very gentle and he gave her a lot of money." *"As days passed, a greed has risen inside of her heart. 'If that count dies, this house and its fortune will be mine!'" *"One day, she walked into the count's room which she was told not to enter during the day. The count's appearance was horrifying. Hundreds of eyes, four legs, he was not human nor a beast." *"The woman thought, 'It is better for the world to get rid of this dreadful monster'. She stabbed the monster with her knife." *"However, surprisingly, the monster started laughing." *"'What's so funny?' Even before those words escaped her mouth, her body started changing. Hundreds of eyes, four legs, furs sprouting out from her skin. In the end, she looked just like the monster she stabbed." *"Now, the castle and the fortune were hers." *"...There is a rumor, anyone who enters the count's castle will be never heard again." Flavour Text * "Beauty and the Beast is looking for someone who can lift its curse." * "The curse cannot be lifted, it only repeats" * "Death is another delight of birth" * "Beauty and the Beast thinks its appearance is dreadful and trying to destroy itself." Trivia * Beauty and the Beast's name is an obvious reference to the French fairy tale written by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. * Beauty and the Beast's eyes color probably were inherited by Beauty, who also had green eyes, mentioned in the encyclopedia entries. *The rumor claimed that all who entered the castle died, meaning it may be possible that something in Beauty and the Beast compels people enter to kill it, but the most probable reason is overwhelming greed to inherit the fortune, like in Beauty's story. Gallery Beauty and the Beast Damaged.png|Beauty and the Beast, after using violence once Beauty and the Beast Curse Legacy.png|Beauty and the Beast, using its ability after violence work twice in a row Beauty and the Beast Eyes Legacy.png|Beauty and the Beast's Eye, covering the vision of the room while the transformation takes place Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Fairy Tale Category:Animal Category:Legacy